Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161101012553
What’s even worse is that Ingrid’s backstory is utter bullshit. Like, on one hand we have Ingrid: she had two sisters who stood by her all her life. Granted, she was betrayed by one of them, but that was because she killed their other sister. ''And tbh Ingrid had been playing the martyr long ''long before that moment. I could understand her being bitter and wanting revenge about her own sister locking her away but Ingrid is basically offended that people are scared of her when tbh they have every damn right to be. How would you not be scared of someone who has accidentally killed two people when they got emotional? On the other hand, we could have had Hans’ backstory. It’s confirmed that he grw up without love and you can basically take that to mean that three of his brothers did indeed pretend he was invisible for two years. I know I’m obviously biased, but I would far rather have seen that tbh. And you really can’t deny that Hans’ childhood is a whole lot fucking worse than Ingrid’s, and what’s hilarious is that Ingird wants to kill an entire town, but Hans would do anything for that many people to respect/admire/adore him. This entire thing is bullshit. I agree. I wanter to comment but my comment was to long, bu-uh, tumblr. Anyway, do you mean giving us some serious introspection on an actually interesting male antagonist insted of giving us the backgound of the female viallain with family issues? A female viallain who wants a family and wants to be accepted and casts a curse on the town? How can you not see how incredibly original this plot is, it has never been done before on ouat!No wait, it has EVERY FUCKING SEASON SINCE THE BEGINNING. I can’t even, plus the Ice Queen is terrible at everything. I don’t like her acting, she has always the same facial expressione, like she’s about to burst into tears, she’s creepy as fuck, with her bantering about sisters, her adopting Emma, deceiving Elsa, like, please keep kids away from her. Or just give her one and send her on her way, as far as possible from Storybrook. Sarcarsm and bantering on the Ice Queen apart, I do get why they didn’t give a deeper insight on Hans. That’s just because he is not important. It’s important to us, as Frozen fans, as Hans fans, but it’s not for the story. Since Hans is a side villain (like Bo Beep is, like Maleficent, like Jonathan, or Felix) he only has a certain amount of screen time, if he’ll become more important during the season they’ll surely give us a flashback, probably even if he stays for the next one, BUT I honestly don’t think it’s going to happen. And to be honest I’m not entirely sure I want it, because it would be probably disappointing, like Hans being evil for the sake of being evil, after 4 seasons of telling us EVIL IS NOT BORN IS MADE. I’m sorry, if I’m so discouraged but after last season, after the Peter Pan story arc I was really hoping in something better, I’m tired of unsufferable female villains that become villains for plain and idiotic motifs, blaming everything on the world and never assuming responsibility. Frozen character are still the best thing in season for, the actor are great and if it wasn’t for Elsa, Anna, Hans and Kristoff this season would be such a failure (well, also Regina is still awesome). Sorry I didn’t meant to intrude in the ask or something. I can’t agree with this post more! I for one did not like the snow queen. She wasn’t an interesting character. Let along bad guy.